


Amor inmortal

by didiazul



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Lyanna Stark Lives, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 05:30:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16235141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/didiazul/pseuds/didiazul
Summary: Muchos dicen que no tengo preferidos. Tal afirmación es falsa si fuera así el problema con mi ama no existiría puesto que ella no seria mi ama .Si, claro el problema soy yo azrael.





	Amor inmortal

Mi primer recuerdo de esta vida es calor, los gritos de una mujer pariendo (cuando has asistido a un parto , has estado en todo) y alguien cogiendo mi tobillo (no jon ,no te venderé mi primogenitura por un plato de lentejas prueba con una hamburguesa y hablamos ). 

 

Demos le la bienvenida visenya y jaherys targarien (si padre bonitos nombres , pero no mata a nadie ser original.) upps cierto ya estas muerto p......jo .


End file.
